


Unspoken

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Woman With A Penis, implied heterosexual sex, reference to OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma g!p- they have sex & are in love each other but scared to tell the other person for their own weird reason. They don’t bother using a condom cause Emma doesn’t think she can get anyone pregnant. Then Regina finds out Robin is her soulmate & leaves Emma for him cause she thinks Emma doesn’t love her & is using her for sex. Then she finds out she’s pregnant and doesn’t know who’s it is! Angst/SMUT/fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes Regina didn’t see the tattoo until long after Zelena was defeated, and that nothing after 3x20 in canon happened. 
> 
> The fourth installment of Readers' Choice #4, in honor of my Tumblr followers.

Emma had always hated her penis. By the time she was nine or so, she knew that blonde-haired girl children were in high demand for adoption, and every time she “hadn’t quite fit in” to yet another family, she knew, though it remained unspoken, that the atypical equipment between her legs was to blame. Adding insult to injury, as the boys who’d tormented her in one group home had pointed out, it was on the small side, almost more an overgrown clitoris than anything. At least that meant she could usually hide it with careful positioning if her partner wasn’t particularly observant. Neal had never known. Nor Walsh.

But Regina knew. The queen was an attentive lover even in the early, heated days when their couplings were more hate than sex. Amazingly, far from being shocked or disgusted, as the few before her had been, the mayor had simply guided it into her mouth and pressed her long, elegant fingers inside and given Emma an orgasm to remember.

Their sex ebbed and flowed based on where they stood with each other, angry at times, ceasing entirely when the rage or hurt was deep, and but gradually the relationship became intense in another way entirely that Emma couldn’t quite name. They never spoke of feelings. Never talked of anything really. It was just a sexual arrangement, the savior reminded herself periodically as weeks became months became years.

The one thing they never ventured to try was using Emma’s cock for penetration. The blonde wasn’t worried about pregnancy, since she didn’t have balls even if she did ejaculate a little, but it just felt too much like accepting the damn thing, and she hated it. _Hated_ it. And so Regina used the strap-on and Emma used her fingers, and that was fine because the sex was spectacular.

But then one day the queen looked her in the eye, something unspoken in her gaze that Emma couldn’t quite read, and insisted, “I want you inside me.” The savior shifted to bring her hand between Regina’s legs. “No,” the older woman corrected, reaching down to cup her. “You. It’s part of you. I want to feel you, and I want you to feel me.”

And god, when she felt the queen’s hot, slick pussy around her, all she could do was shudder. It took long moments before she could get herself together to begin rocking, a small motion since she didn’t have length to work with, but one that she made certain would grind against the older woman’s clit every time, and soon the two of them were moving together, clutching and grinding and panting. And coming, seconds apart from simultaneously.

Looking at Regina in the afterglow, marveling at this woman’s total acceptance and even desire for what she’d always seen as a freakish body, Emma was filled with incredible tenderness. She knew, then, that she loved this woman, and it wasn’t just the endorphins, and- the queen would laugh her out of the room if she said it. This was just sex, like it’d always been, so she didn’t say anything.

**

Emma spent the next day or two in a fog. She loved Regina. She loved her. Her former enemy. Henry’s other mom. Fuck. And she kept coming back to the fact that her acceptance of Emma’s body was part of accepting exactly who she was overall. And she accepted Regina too, evil past and all. So when the queen called and asked her to come over, it was the most natural thing in the world to assume she’d come to the same conclusion.

The blonde’s step was light as she traipsed up the walk, through the door, into the older woman’s warmly-lit study. And then the lightness ended, her heart becoming leaden as Regina explained that she had discovered that Robin Hood, who had come into town with Zelena’s curse months ago, was the soulmate she had been promised back in the Enchanted Forest. She’d seen his tattoo, and he was so eager to be with her, and it was going to be wonderful because she was going to have someone at last.

“I see,” Emma heard herself say, and marveled at the evenness of the tone. “And you are telling me because?”

“Our sexual relationship has to end, of course,” the queen said as if it was obvious, almost too casually. “It has been wonderful fun, but it’s not like we are anything really. Just sex.”

There was something in her eyes again, daring Emma to deny it. But she didn’t say it, and the savior was far too numb to speak her own realization, and so she just nodded stupidly.

**

For the next several weeks, Emma snarled at anyone who commented on the fact that she was working double and triple shifts that if they’d like the job of keeping a few dozen Lost Boys from destroying the town they were welcome to it. She worked as if the world was ending, so that it would not feel as if the world was ending. She worked until the point of exhaustion, because if she didn’t she would dream. She worked so that her job swallowed her personal life whole, in order to not have any awareness of anyone’s personal life.

Her mother mentioned how wonderful it was to see Regina find happiness in her presence exactly once, and actually physically recoiled at her expression. The sheriff did her best to straighten her face out, but knew she hadn’t succeeded.

And so, when a few weeks later Snow approached her as if she was going to the electric chair, she knew what—who—it was going to be about.

**

“Is it true?” Emma demanded the instant Regina opened the door.

“What?”

“Is it true?!” she insisted, out of control just as she had been so long ago.

And just like in that moment, Regina confessed, “Yes,” stepping back to allow the blonde into the house.

The instant the door was closed, the savior demanded, “How do you know it’s not our baby?” She knew she was hysterical, but she couldn’t stop.

The queen blinked “Our baby?”

“Yes, _our_ baby. Yours and mine. We had sex just about the right time, with my-” Even now, she couldn’t say it.

“But Emma,” the older woman began, her expression softening, “you don’t have-”

“True love is magic!” the savior insisted.

The older woman’s eyes went very wide. “Love?”

“Yes. Love. I love you. I think I probably have for a long time.” Emma tilted her chin up, defiant. “And I don’t care if you’re going to laugh at me for falling for my fuck buddy. I love you, and think you love me too, and I want a damn paternity test.”

“I thought you didn’t-” Regina began, nearly whispering, then shook herself. “But pixie dust never lies,” she insisted, as if trying to convince herself.

“Maybe it doesn’t lie, but it could be _wrong_. I wasn’t even _born_ yet. Maybe it’s me now,” the blonde pleaded. “But dammit Regina, the woman who told her sister she made her own destiny shouldn’t believe in some bullshit fated love anyway. _You_ choose.” Emma stepped forward, cupping Regina’s face in both hands as she spoke intently. “Choose _me_. Because _I_ love you. I know _exactly_ who you are. I’ve seen you at your worst and I know how far you’ve come. I’ve seen you fight like hell every step of the way. Some dude you met a couple months ago can’t possibly understand you like I do. I _know_ you. I love you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” the older woman whispered.

“I didn’t think you felt the same. But now it’s too important not to.”

“I thought _you_ -” Regina huffed a little bitter laugh. “If I had known you were an option-”

“I _am_ an option,” the blonde insisted.

“Even if it’s Robin’s baby?”

“Any baby of yours can be ours.” And here, now, Emma knew that what was shining unspoken behind Regina’s eyes was love, and hope. 


End file.
